


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by vinndetta



Series: Proposals [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, This is really cute, hey they're big gay, i got obsessed with egobang oo o ps, just some cute stuff like???, lots of introspection on dan's part, tooth-rotting fluff!!!, uhhhhhhhh idk what else?, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "Well, baby, if I stole your heart, you can always get me back by stealing something of mine."





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> title credits:  
> can't help falling in love with you

One YouTube comment led to this. A beautiful moment where Leigh Daniel Avidan was able to look into someone's eyes and think...

_"This man means everything to me."_

He thinks the crush started actually started a while before he realized he had even realized he had feelings for the man next to him. They were only sitting together at the couch, eating the pizza in front of them, but the silence was enough to let his mind wander into the past.

Their first meeting was almost blissful. Dan had never met someone that had just immediately clicked with him. It just felt so right when they were talking to each other. They could talk about anything and everything, as evidenced by the Game Grumps episodes. They just fit together so well; it'd be wrong to even try to think of a moment in time where Arin wasn't in his life. 

_(Was this what he stayed alive for, all these years? When everything got bad, people told him he'd find a purpose, a reason to stay alive. Was this it?)_

Dan doesn't think that fate really exists, but maybe, just maybe, this was meant to be. He finds it hard to not smile when Arin's around, and he finds it hard to not think about him when he's gone. His mind wanders, thinking about him, his eyes as he laughs, the way he shakes when he laughs, and even the purest of smiles when Arin even looks at him with those _beautiful_ fucking eyes, _goddammit-_

How could one man be so beautiful, so pure, so...

Perfect.

Oh, and Arin's fucking _smile_. Dan remembers when he had cracked some sort of random joke on the first day they met. He couldn't even remember the joke, but he remembered every single bit of Arin's face... from the slow blinking while he processed Dan's snarky comment to the slow - almost comical, even - widening of his eyes when he started busting up laughing. It's something he wants to continue seeing, and always has. Dan loves to turn towards Arin on the Grump couch to see his goofy smile and his almost addictive laughter. 

" _Please let me keep that smile on your face,_ " Dan whispered to the air quietly once, as he fondly looked at the younger man almost crying from laughter.

He doesn't think he's met anyone so beautiful before, inside and out. There's something special about this man, Dan thought as his eyes crinkled with joy. The man that had nervously pulled him aside, asking to speak to him about a personal matter. Dan had been worried about losing his job ( _about losing Arin_ ), but when Arin had backed Dan up against the wall of his office and placed his lips upon Dan's - oh god - it had felt so right. Arin had tasted like utter _desperation_ , and, fuck, kissing someone had never felt so _heavenly_.

" _Stay with me forever, Arin._ " Dan breathed out shakily afterwards, with such sincerity that Arin had blinked in surprise at first

His only response was a kiss filled with determination and longing, and Dan, still pinned against the wall, felt like he could stay like this with Arin forever. 

Somewhere along the line, Dan fell in love with Arin Joseph Hanson. Perhaps it was from the very start, from the first "Hey. 'M Arin Hanson." Or maybe it was from the first message Arin had sent Dan. It felt right to meet Arin, to reply to him, to get to know him, to be his best friend, to love him. Besides, Dan was doomed from the very beginning. In any universe, it would be impossible to meet Arin without falling in love with him.

For Dan, it was almost borderline nonsensical to even suggest a life without him.

"Thinking again, Avidan? Or maybe you're thinking about something special..." While Dan had been thinking, Arin had completely turned towards Dan, his eyebrow raised with a certain glint in his eyes. 

"God, not everything's about your dick." Dan rolled his eyes and looked away from that piercing gaze.

"I didn't say anything about dick; I was talking about chicken fingers, dummy!"

Dan glanced back at Arin, his face flushing. Arin was just like that, a tease. Dan stuck out his tongue playfully and got up from the couch. Arin raised his eyebrow, deciding to get up to follow him to the kitchen. 

"So you were thinking about my dick then. Why else would it pop up first in your head?" Arin leaned across the counter as Dan washed his hands. The pizza was left behind on the couch, forgotten as Arin prodded Dan with more questions. Dan felt the presence next to him and playfully sighed, pretending not to see Arin's face getting closer and closer to him in his peripheral vision.

Dan turned off the faucet, and turned around while throwing his hands up into the air with frustration. "God, I don't always want to suck dick."

"You've always wanted to suck my dick, bro. No homo," Arin said with a wink.

"Says the one who stole my heart in the first place," Dan replied almost instantaneously, his back to the sink. 

"Well, baby," the nickname rolled off of Arin's tongue easily. "If I stole your heart, you can always get me back by - oh, I dunno - stealing something of mine."

Dan raised his eyebrow in intrigue, leaning back farther against the counter to make eye contact with Arin.

"And what, exactly, would that be, Arin?"

"Obviously my last name, idiot."

Dan started laughing on instinct, as if it was a go-to reaction, but then stopped abruptly, turning his body completely to face Arin in shock.

"What...? Wait, what the fuck?"

As those words were coming out of Dan's mouth, Arin suddenly dropped to the tiled floor without warning with one knee on the ground. Dan's eyes followed Arin's actions, looking and committing to memory every slight twitch, every breath, every little shift of clothing. Arin reached towards his jacket pocket, and Dan's eyes widened every so slightly. Arin smiled above at the man staring down at him in surprise, pulling out the small black box and opening it up. Dan paled slightly as his eyes locked onto the ring before him, glistening in the sunlight.

"Leigh Daniel Avidan... I... w... _will you marry me?_ "

"Oh my god."

Dan froze in shock. This was the last thing he was expecting.

"It's just, you know," Arin started to ramble, letting his eyes wander around the room. "You mean a lot to me, and everything. I know we haven't talked about anything, uh, that serious, but you know. Uh. It'd be nice if I could wake up next to you and, and, and..."

"... A-Arin...?" Dan stammered out. Arin looked so serious, on his knees, waiting for a response. He wasn't even sure how to react.

"I want you to be mine, to be m... my husband."

Dan's jaw dropped. Arin looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't have to say yes. Um! You don't even have to respond right now. Hope you don't mind that I popped the question out of nowhere, it's just, I've been prepared for a couple months now, and I just, I, uh, I just-"

"Yes."

"What?" Arin gasped, and looked up. Dan's tears had broken through his eyes' defenses, pouring down his face like a river dam had broken. Arin got up as quickly as humanly possible, dropping the forgotten box and grabbing at Dan's face. They looked into each other's eyes as Arin held his lover's face in his hands, but then Dan squeezed his eyes shut as the tears kept on falling. Arin wiped the tears away softly, then let his arms go around Dan's waist as he buried his face into one of Dan's shoulders. Their bodies were pressed together, so Arin could feel the rising and falling of Dan's chest as well as the racing heart within. 

Finally, Dan found his voice and uttered out what came to mind first.

"Yes. Yes, Arin. I... I do, I mean... I... I'll marry you."

Arin's breath hitched.

" _I... I would be honored to be Leigh Hanson._ "

Arin let out a breath as well as the tears of relief. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin, and the two stood there together, faces still wet with tears. They relished in each other's warmth through the silence. There was nothing to hear except for both of their deep breaths and the occasional sniff. Through all of that, they both knew that it was all going to be alright in the end.

Dan doesn't think he's ever been so happy. Even without the label of husband, he still thinks that Arin would have been his life partner anyway. But to make it official? It was crazy. He could have Arin, all to himself. They were first friends, then best friends, then boyfriends, then, finally, fiancées. Soon enough, husbands. Arin was such a big part of his life, that he wasn't sure what it would be like to be apart from him. If anything, this... this means that _Arin thinks he's the most important thing in the world, too_. 

Finally, Dan let out the five words that had been ringing through his head for the past hour, but really ever since Dan figured out Arin was the most important person in his life.

_"You mean everything to me."_

Arin squeezed Dan harder at those words, so the older man smiled and knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa!!! please kudos and comment if you liked it!! :))) love you guys
> 
> wanna talk about game grumps/other fandoms/other things? hmu on tumblr as vinndetta


End file.
